tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hondo MacLean
Hondo MacLean serves as M.A.S.K. primary weapons expert and field strategist and is paired with Blaster MASK which is capable of emitting high or low powered laser blasts. Often partnered with Buddy Hawks for field operations, Hondo is more comfortable in the field than in the barracks. Known for his strong quiet nature, Hondo has been referred to as the backbone of the M.A.S.K. team. Outside of his duties with M.A.S.K. and G.I. Joe, Hondo teaches United States High School History. Outside of his M.A.S.K. and G.I. Joe ties, he has no known associates. While his strategies and tactics are by the book, Hondo has been known to get overwhelmed by novel or extremely chaotic situations. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: 1.Only Child -- Raised by Two loving Parents, Mother was a Doctor and Father was a professor. 2.Played College Football at a small school, not much fame here. Played Middle Linebacker. 3.Went to Officer Training in the US Military, studied Military History 4.Served with distinction, but not highly decorated. File noted prowess with Military History. Served his tour, retired, saw limited action oversees. Positive After Action Reviews. 5.Worked for Matt Trakker at one of the Trakker Foundation's Museums 6.Recruited by Matt for his level-headedness, core skill set military mind that wouldn't be missed, ability to relate to Scott, and for his integrity. Single father Matt Trakker is the multi-millionaire philanthropist whose money and technology created the initial M.A.S.K. team and kept it going. Miles Mayhem stole half the M.A.S.K. masks and used them to perform mercenary work, leading Trakker to assemble a team to counter him. In 2008 Trakker allied himself with G.I. Joe to help use his technology to defeat the forces of evil throughout the globe. MUX History: In 2013, Trakker assigned Hondo MacLean to the Pit to train and work with G.I. Joe in the spirit of inter-team cooperation. On June 5 of 2013, Slaughter encountered Lifeline on the training field at Offutt AFB, dressed him down, and told him he needed to put on some muscle mass, PRONTO -- something that Lifeline has problems doing, as he's naturally a skinny guy even when he's fit. Mike/910 and Hondo MacLean overheard the encounter, and both men offered to assist the doctor with weight training and muscle gain. OOC Notes We are going mostly by the cartoon universe, but Firecracker was not be destroyed. It is Hondo's main vehicle, and the MASK Hurricane is Buddy Hawks' main vehicle. Hondo is Scott's Troop Leader, a High School History Teacher, he knows how to sew, and he almost died. Oh, and he is very fond of Scott, almost like a second Father. Pretty much everything else in the canon is good to go. Oh, and not the Hurricane outfit either. Classic Hondo. Preferred Vehicles * Firecracker Logs Players Hondo once had a full-time player. Category:inactive References * Hondo MacLean @ Mobile Armored Strike Kommand * Specialist Trakker * filecard @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:2008 Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:Humans Category:MASK Category:USA